Colourful Dreams
by lysjelonken
Summary: One of those cliche fic-series: Jane has dreams about Lisbon and colours... I added some drama to make it more interesting... JISBON! Red, Blue, Green, White, Yellow, Orange, Pink, Black, Purple, Silver, Gold, EPILOGUE... Now complete
1. Red

**Colourful Dreams**

**Because there are a lot of series-fics like these out there and I want a piece of the pie!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Patrick Jane was an insomniac. This wasn't exactly news. Ever since the murder of his wife and daughter, his breakdown and everything that came thereafter, he's been haunted with horrible nightmares.

At night, he lay on his mattress below the haunting red face on the wall and think of catching Red John. Think of his revenge.

In the day, he'd lay on his worn couch in the CBI, feigning sleep, observing those around him.

Every now and then, his tired body will overcome his mental abilities, and he'd fall asleep. But even when that happened, it was a shallow, restless slumber.

Until recently.

Recently, Patrick Jane has started getting dreams – vivid, colourful dreams that filled his nights and even his daydreams as he lay on the couch.

And every one of these dreams featured his lovely lady boss, Teresa Lisbon.

The first dream came only a few nights ago and it took him by surprise. He was drifting in his exhausted daze when a gorgeous sight filled his mind.

_Lisbon was sitting in a beautiful red dress, eating strawberries. She was laughing, the sunlight shining on her glossy black hair. She looked over at him, holding a strawberry to his mouth so he too can have some of the sweet berry. After he took a bite, she closed the small gap between them and captured him in a searing kiss._

_Then only did he notice where they were – they were sitting on a picnic blanket somewhere in a huge field, the weather bright and sunny. _

_Now she was sitting close to him, leaning into his chest, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. His hand instinctively went to her hair, stroking her silky locks. He closed his eyes, enjoying the way the warm sunlight fell on his face and the way her soft figure felt on his chest._

"_Patrick?" She looked up at him. _

"_Hmm?" He mumbled, kissing her sweet lips again, making her giggle._

"_Wake up, honey."_

"_What? Say that again?"_

"_Wake up!"_

With those words, Jane woke with a start. He was suddenly very happy he was only sleeping on a mattress on the floor and not a bed, because he certainly would've fell off.

His cellphone was buzzing next to him, signaling a call.

Jane shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts from the romantic dream about Lisbon, and answered the phone.

"Jane."

"Hey Jane, it's me, Lisbon." Jane sighed wearily.

"Of course…" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing… We gotta case?"

"Yeah. Come in as soon as you can."

"I'm on my way."

Shaking his head dazed, he made his way out the room.

"That was weird." He mumbled to himself.

Little did Jane know that this was only the first of these dreams, one of many to come…

**I know, I know, a very cliché series. I was in a cliché-series mood, okay! Well, reviews might make me write better… So REVIEW! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!**


	2. Blue

**Colourful Dreams: Blue**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Hiiiiiiiii peoples of cyberspace! I just want to thank everyone that reviewed chapter one, it's great to know my stuff's getting read! **** Special thanks to mwalter1 for the suggestion!**

The next dream came unexpectedly – not that the first called first, either.

He was dozed off on his couch, which didn't happen to often in itself, and fell into a deep slumber. Before he knew it, he was at the beach…

_The azure waves broke onto the white sand, leaving foamy remains as it pulled away. It was a cloudless day and the sun was high in the sky. _

_She was lying beside him on a beach towel, reading a book. It was exactly what he would've expected from her at the beach. What he didn't expect (or rather, what he didn't allow himself to think of) was her attire._

_She wore a bright turquoise bikini, tasteful enough to still leave some things to the imagination, but skimpy enough to get his imagination going. And he __**did**__ have such an active imagination! _

_Her hair fell over her shoulders, contrasting brightly against the pale, silky skin. He couldn't help himself… he stretched his hand to touch her shoulder, to prove to himself that this wasn't a vision in front of him. _

_It was softer than he could have ever imagined._

_She looked up at him, her face a mixture of confusion and amusement, and caught his gaze. _

_Her eyes… wow… How had he never noticed how incredibly beautiful her eyes were? The blue-green pools seemed to match the ocean perfectly…_

_And that thought was it._

_Before he could help himself, he was scooping her up in his arms and running to the sea. _

_Realizing what he was doing, she squealed girlishly, her arms going around his neck. _

_The water was up to his hips now and she was holding on for dear life, pressing up against him to keep herself from getting wet._

_Her eyes – oh, her beautiful eyes – caught his again, and they had that amazing fire in them that he just loved._

"_Patrick, no! No-o…. Don't you dare!"_

_He couldn't help the smile that crept on his face. He let her go and she fell into the water, giving a yelp as she went. _

_He was laughing when he felt her hands wrap around his ankles. Oh no._

_She pulled his legs out from under him with surprising force for such a tiny being. He fell backwards into the cool water._

_When he came up he saw her laughing face. Her hair was now wet and sticking to her face._

"_Oh yeah?" He splashed water into her direction._

_She gave a cough between her laughs, splashing back. Before he knew it, they were having a fully-fledged splash fight, giggling like children. _

_Somehow they ended up close, with her arms around his neck, looking deeply into his eyes._

_He captured her lips in a kiss, relishing the way her nimble fingers played with the curls at the back of his neck._

_Suddenly he felt her leg hitch around his calf, pulling it forward, tripping him again. And he was falling…_

"Ow!" Jane fell down on the floor. Rubbing the sort spot on his forehead, he noticed he fell off his couch. Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt were giving him strange looks.

"Jane, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just had a… a dream, I guess."

Lisbon burst into the bullpen. "What was that crashing noise?"

"Jane fell of the couch. He was dreaming of you." Cho deadpanned.

"What?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah… you were muttering 'Teresa', 'Teresa' the whole time while you were asleep."

"I… I… There are a lot of reasons I could be calling for Lisbon in my dream. I could've dreamt I was in trouble! Calling for her help?"

"I never claimed you weren't…" Cho raised his eyebrows.

Jane's face turned bright red.

Getting up he said: "Well I think I'm going to go make me some tea. Anyone?"

With that he sped out of the room.

**WOOHOO! Chapter 2 up! How do you like it? I did as much as I could but blue… the sea… her (green) eyes… the bikini… please review! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY! SO VERY, VERY, HAPPY!**

**All my love,**

**Zanny**


	3. Green

**Colourful Dreams: Green**

**Disclaimer: I own none.**

The next dream came when they were driving to a crime scene in Auburn. She was driving her black SUV _achingly_ slow and he was in the passenger seat. The rest of the team was going in the other car. They refused to have him drive with them, claiming they 'wouldn't be able to control him'.

"What on earth could I do during a forty minute drive?" He asked.

Since Lisbon was driving so horribly unexcitingly, he laid his head against the headrest and dozed off.

_He walked into the lavishly decorated hall – another CBI benefit he was being forced to attend._

_Sitting at a table with the team, he noticed her standing at the other side of the room._

_Her beauty stunned him – emerald was definitely her color._

_The way it made her eyes shine like jewels, made her skin look milky and pure… He couldn't take his eyes off her._

_Another sight shook him out of his daze. There was a man's hand around her waist. _

_A man's hand?_

_What idiot would put his hand around Lisbon's waist? Everyone knew they had this thing and nobody questioned it. Nobody should question it, or he'll break the damned hand off! _

_Moving hastily through the crowds, he moved to where she and the mystery man were standing. _

"_Teresa, sweetheart, there you are." He said, gently pulling her arm closer and taking her into a very romantic embrace._

_He could sense she was feeling uncomfortable (Why? Because of __**that guy**__?), and let her go, making sure to keep his hand firmly around his waist, a sign of possessiveness. The look he gave the mystery man, who had salt-and-pepper hair and grey eyes, seemed to say "MINE! STAY AWAY!"_

_Somewhere in the back of his head he thought what Teresa was doing close to __**this**__ man. This certainly wasn't her type… he'd like to think she was more of the annoying-but-really-really-handsome-consultant type… Preferably of medium build with blue eyes and curly blonde locks… HIM in particular._

"_Detective Smith, this is Patrick Jane, the consultant on my team… Jane, this is Detective Smith, lead detective at the LAPD… we were just taking some photos for the press…"_

_And sure enough, there was a little man in a tuxedo with an oversized camera taking their picture in front of them._

_Oops._

"_Well, Agent Lisbon, it was very nice to meet you." The man walked away with an uncomfortable expression. Lisbon swung around to look him in the eye. Her expression was a mixture of horror and pure rage. _

"_Okay… That was stupid of me… But I love you, honey…" He closed his eyes, bracing himself for getting slapped in the face, or maybe even shot if she carried her weapon with hair. They were in a room full of cops, most of whom like her way more than him._

_Instead when he opened his eyes, he saw her smiling at him._

"_You're jealous…"_

"_I don't get jealous."_

"_Oh yeah? Then what was that possessive look of testosterone you shot him?"_

"_He had his arm across your waist!"_

"_He had his arm across my waist? You're claiming you don't get jealous… and then you use the excuse he had his arm around my waist..?"_

"_Well…"_

_She chuckled lightly and kissed his lips tenderly. _

_Moving her lips to his ear, she softly whispered: "I think you're cute when you're jealous…"_

"Jane? Jane, are you okay?"

"What?" He woke up with a start. Looking down he saw her hand was over his, which was tightly clenched in a fist.

"Are you okay? You fell asleep on the road and you were mumbling in your sleep. Your fist is clenched… Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, not a nightmare… A weird dream…"

Lisbon got a confused look on her face… "Well, if you have a problem with restless sleep, you know you can talk to me, okay?"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "You want to help me with my restless sleep?"

She slapped his chest playfully. "You know what I mean."

She got out of the car, leaving him smiling in the passenger seat.

**Hi hi! It's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (well duh, you're reading my fic). So… reviews? They're really, really great. And they make me, like… happy and stuff. So please review..?**


	4. White

**Colourful Dream: White**

**This one will have just a tinge of angst . . . **

**Disclaimer: Not mine… **

Jane went to lie down on his mattress that night, a smile on his face. Even though the dreams have caused him an extremely embarrassing moment, some serious awkward moments throughout the day with Lisbon, he was starting to look forward to falling asleep.

Seeing the dream-version of himself in a happy relationship with Lisbon was enough to make him smile just thinking about it.

Closing his eyes he made himself comfortable.

_He's walking down the hallway of a tastefully decorated hallway. He was wearing a tux and carrying a single white rose. He couldn't help the feeling of complete, utter, pure happiness that seemed to pulse from his veins. _

_Stopping at a French door he lightly rapped his finger. _

"_Yeah?" It was her voice. Opening the door he walked in, taking in the view in front of him._

_She spun around to face him. If he thought she was beautiful before, she was stunning now. Breathtaking. _

_A vision in white._

"_Patrick, what are you doing here?" She spun back around, not wanting to face him._

"_It's bad luck!"_

"_Oh please, Teresa, you don't believe in that. I needed to see you." He walked over to her, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her neck._

_She rolled her eyes at him. "You know me too well, you know that."_

_Turning around in his arms she kissed his lips passionately. He returned the kiss with equal fervor._

_After a while, she stopped responding and her head tilted back. He took the chance to kiss his way down her neck._

_Something stopped him – a deep crimson stain, spreading across her bodice._

_Panicked and horror-struck he looked up at her face. _

_Her beautiful face was paling fast and her eyes were glazed over._

"_Teresa? Teresa!" _

_He fell to his knees, keeping her in his arms, sobbing. _

"_No, no! Teresa, come back to me!"_

_A dark voice in the background sounded: "You brought this upon her, Mister Jane…"_

Jane woke up in a sweat, breath coming out in pants. He brought his hands up to his face, running his fingers through his hair, wiping away the salty tears from his cheeks.

Whatever this was – these dreams – they could never become real.

It would surely end in a nightmare.

He would never survive if he lost her.

So he has to protect her at any costs – even if that means not being with her.

**Ooh… my colour-dream-fics have some drama on the side! What you wanna see happen? **

**FACT: Feedback makes for better fanfic. Better fanfic makes for happier readers. So really, you're just bringing yourself happiness by reviewing! **

**Love ZANNY**


	5. Yellow

**Colourful Dreams: Yellow**

**Hi guys! I'm thrilled at the response to the fic! Super-thanks to all my reviewers, you make the world a better place! **

**Disclaimer: Santa Clause disappointed me last Christmas. No, unfortunately he didn't bring me Simon Baker in a box.**

He didn't sleep that night. Exhaustion plagued his mind and his eyelids were heavy, but he wouldn't allow himself to close his eyes. He couldn't bear to see that vision again – her in a beautiful white dress, looking so radiant and gorgeous. The dark crimson stain blemishing her beauty. Her eyes glazed over. Her body, limp in his arms… No. He shook his head again to shake away the weariness. Glancing over to his alarm clock, he saw it was only 3AM.

Getting up, he stretched his arms wide, trying to remove the sleep from his limbs.

_Awake. Awake. Stay. Awake._

Walking to his closet, he started flipping through the variety of suits hanging there. He unearthed a T-shirt and tracksuit that he hasn't wore in years. No matter how long he's been plagued by nightmares since his wife and daughter's murder, when he was lying awake he'd usually lay there, planning his revenge on Red John. Here was an entirely different problem. When he sleeps, he dreams of her. When he just lies there, he thinks of her. He can't shake her out of his head…

He hasn't jogged in ages. Before he used to jog every night and sometimes his wife would even join him. That's why he moved to California in the first place – the salty sea air. It was perfect for clearing his head from the façade he had to keep up every day. But now, between working with the CBI and having vengeful thoughts about serial killers, he didn't get much free time to exercise.

Walking out into the cool morning air and started running by the beach.

He doesn't keep track how long or how far he's running. All he registers is the way the street lights glow. The steady beat of his feet hitting the pavement.

Soon his mind starts to wander.

_She's waiting for him. There on the beach, right in front of him. She's waving, her hair gently blowing in the breeze, smiling. _

"_Patrick! Over here…" He stops by her, smiling as well. She's okay… She's here, she's beautiful. She's pulling him down the steps to the beach, into her arms. Hugging him tightly._

_She's wearing a dress again (something he's noticed has become a regular appearance in these dreams of his)… It's bright yellow, tight around her waist and flaring at her legs, showing off her curves perfectly._

_Looking up at him, she says: "Baby, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah… I'm just glad… I was scared that…"_

"_Scared of what?" _

"_Nothing. Everything is just perfect." He smiles again, picking her up and twirling her around. She giggles, holding onto for dear life, her arms around his neck._

_Still holding her up in his arms, with her feet not touching the ground, he kisses her passionately. _

"_Jane?"_

"_Yeah, sweetheart?"_

"What did you just call me?"

Oh shit. She's in front of him. And she really talked and he really answered. And called her sweetheart. Well, it was nice living.

"Teresa? What are you doing here?"

"I'm jogging, what are you doing here?"

"You're… jogging? At 3AM?"

"It's 5. You went jogging at 3AM?"

"Yeah, I guess. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I might as well get some… exercise." Only then did he notice what she was wearing. Short gym shorts – really, really, _really_ short gym shorts – and a bright yellow tank top. The same shade as the dress she wore in his dream. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail.

"You called me sweetheart."

"I did not."

"Yeah, you did."

"You were probably just hearing things. Blood pumping in your ear drums, that kind of thing."

"No. I'm pretty sure you called me sweetheart."

"Well… maybe I was just… thinking… and…"

"You know what, just forget about it. You were obvious just a little swept up in your thoughts."

"Yeah."

"Yeah… so you were having trouble sleeping again?" She crossed her arms.

"No, I…" He sighed, knowing from the look she gave her there was no use arguing. Especially when she was looking as distracting as she was… "Yeah. I've been having the weird dreams again."

She took his hand and led him to a bench, where she sat down and patted the seat next to her.

He sat down, trying to think what to say to her. It was too obvious he was having trouble sleeping. She didn't need to be a detective to figure that out. But he was pretty sure she didn't know what the dreams were about. And he couldn't start to imagine the implications of telling her…

It could ruin their friendship and working relationship. Even if, by some miracle, she felt the same way, a relationship could only end badly.

So he lied.

"I've been having dreams about my family again." Her face wasn't sympathetic or pitying. She simply held his hand and listened to him talk about the fake-dreams.

She was a very good listener. He wished he'd had her back when he started having those horrible dreams. She wasn't like the psychologists he was sent to, neither like the old friends who tried to comfort him after the murder.

Talking about his wife and daughter again also raised another emotion – guilt. He was having romantic dreams about another woman and seeking comfort (albeit fake) from her.

"Patrick, you know you have to move on sometime, right?" It was like she read his mind…

"It's hard. But I can feel myself starting to move forward… The guilt just gets pretty bad sometimes..." He looked down.

Squeezing his hand lightly she caught his gaze. "Do you think your wife would want you to keep living in the past? She'd want you to move on and be happy."

Looking into her eyes, suddenly the entire world around them was a blur. It was just them, alone.

"Yeah, she would."

He couldn't help himself. He leaned forward slowly, keeping her gaze, needing to know she wasn't pulling away.

She was doing quite the opposite.

She met him halfway in a surprisingly tender kiss. Looking deeply into her eyes, he felt he couldn't keep the façade up anymore. He couldn't help the feeling of needing to tell her everything.

The truth slipped out before he could stop himself.

"Teresa, I lied. I haven't been dreaming about my wife. I mean, I have… but not recently. It's not what's been keeping me up… I've been dreaming about you. About you in a red dress having a picnic in a field, about you at the beach in a blue bikini, about you at a benefit in an emerald gown with men staring at you, about you in a white dress…" He stopped himself, realizing he was rambling. "I know I shouldn't… I know it's wrong and it's possibly dangerous and it's _stupid_, but… Teresa, I think I love you…"

Her face was stunned. You could blow her over with a feather.

Slowly she got up.

"I… I gotta think about this…" She started walking back in the direction I came from. Looking back, she saw Jane with a broken face sitting on the bench.

"I doesn't mean no…" She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "It means I don't know…"

She started jogging back, her mind full of questions. He stayed on the bench, a flicker of hope in his eyes.

**Okay, I pretty much drama'd up this one. Please review, people of the cyber web. Think of the children… the poor review-less children….**


	6. Orange

**Colourful Dreams: Orange**

**Thanks to 00tiva0jisbon00 for making the poor review-less children, as well as me, extremely happy. **

**Disclaimer: I own The Mentalist. Yup. Totally…. Oh, you mean, like, not in my head? Oh, no then.**

He walked into the CBI building at a more decent hour, his conversation with Lisbon this morning still fresh in his mind.

He was desperate to see her again. To see how she was acting, how she was taking it.

If he could have just a few minutes with her he knew he'd be able to figure out what she was thinking.

Lying down on his couch, he noticed she wasn't in her office yet. A thought flashed into his mind: What is she doesn't come in?

He quickly discarded the idea. This was Lisbon. Not coming into work? Highly unlikely.

He waited and waited. None of the team was in yet, but she was usually here much earlier than them anyway. The waiting became long, and before he knew it the exhaustion caught up with him and he was asleep on the couch.

_It's late when he walks up to the front door of their apartment. He opens the door to a happy squealing. _

"_DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!" The little boy jumps up into his arms._

"_Hey Tyler! How's my big boy!" He carries the child on his hip, kissing his hair. His raven-black hair, like his mother's._

"_Where's Mommy?"_

"_Kitchen." The boy points a tiny arm in the general direction of the kitchen, burying his head in his father's shoulder._

_Walking to the room, he hears a melodious humming and smells a delicious scent._

_When he goes through the door, her back is to him. She's wearing cut-off jeans and her big, orange football jersey. _

_He walks up behind her, kissing her neck tenderly._

"_Hey, honey."_

_He can somehow feel her smiling. "You're late…"_

"_Work kept me busy… Not all of us are on maternity leave…" He lets his hand snake over her protruding belly, tickling her sides as he does so._

_She turns around, kissing him firmly on the lips. "I missed you."_

_He smiles. "I'm glad."_

"_I missed you… a lot…" She kisses the spot behind his ear, making him moan. _

"_You know I have your impressionable toddler son in my arms, right?"_

_She giggles and takes the boy from him, who is in a half-asleep daze._

"_Aw, baby, are you tired?"_

"_No!" He says stubbornly, shaking his head._

"_Hmm, so stubborn. Wonder where he gets that from." Jane remarks, winking at his wife._

_She goes upstairs to put Tyler in his crib and he stays downstairs to wait for her._

_When she comes back down, she's taken off her jeans. She looks just like the night he was first in her apartment – albeit, to prove she didn't kill a man, but still, she looked pretty hot that night._

"_So… Patrick…" After years of calling him 'Jane', the way she dragged out his name seductively has always been the hottest thing ever for him._

"_Teresa." _

"_Did you miss me too today?" She slowly walks over to where he is sitting on the couch, sitting down to straddle him._

_He looks up at her, his eyes glazed. He moves to whisper in her ear: "So much…"_

_His hands move to the hem of her jersey, playing with it._

_She smiles seductively, moving as to whisper her reply._

"Hey, Jane!"

"Ah!" Jane wakes with a start, bracing himself with his arms against the couch, not wanting to fall off like he did last time.

She was there in front of him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were actually asleep…"

"No, no, it's okay… I was waiting for you."

"Oh… okay." She moved to sit next to him on the couch.

"So have you thought about..?"

"Yeah, I thought about it."

"And?"

"Jane…" She moved to face him, her face full of regret and sadness.

That look was like a knife in his heart.

He leaned his arms on his knees, cradling his head in his hands.

"Jane, I'm so sorry. I just… I can't risk it…"

She took his hand, caressing the back of it with her thumb. Her hand was cool and her skin was silkier than the dreams could ever illustrate.

"My job is my life, Jane. My credibility is on thin ice as it is… being in a relationship with you, it…"

"It would be professional suicide." He murmured, finishing her sentence.

The thoughts in his head were so jumbled, so desperate. He wanted to plead his case, but he knew it would probably come out as a madman's ramblings about their unborn dream-children.

"Teresa, I love you…" He whispered, looking at her face.

"And I can see in your eyes that you love me too."

She looked him straight in the eyes, tears blurring her gaze.

"I'm so sorry, I really am." She got up to leave, but, standing up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. Their bodies were pressed close together, his arm circling her slender waist.

"How many times have you passed up love for you career?" His voice was soft, gentle, pleading. "Please, Teresa. Just give me a chance. No one has to know."

Before she could answer, his hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

She couldn't help but respond, her hands wandering towards his golden curls, loving their silky feel under her fingertips.

When they broke the kiss, their breaths coming out in huffs, he kissed her forehead, a loving gesture.

Stepping back, she looked over her shoulder.

"One chance. And no one knows."

"You free tonight?"

She nodded, her demeanor suddenly shy, making him chuckle fondly.

"I'll pick you up at 8." Another chaste kiss and he let her retreat to her office.

He went to lie down on his couch, smiling happily.

**Loving you fabulous people for reading my story! Please give me some ideas for a romantic date….. I'm clueless. Something Jane-y. Please. Review…. Please.**


	7. Pink

**Colourful Dreams: Pink**

**I'm double-updating. I thought I updated chapter 6, but I didn't... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the colours. I'm pretty sure that's a public commodity.**

The day passed too slowly for Jane's taste. There wasn't even a case to speed time up. He spent most of the day lying on his couch, imagining their date together. The more he imagined it, the more real it became and the more nervous he felt. The last date he was on was with Kristina Frye, and that was only because Hightower pressured him into it.

_What if she decides I'm not fun outside work? What if I accidentally piss off the waiter and then he poisons my food and then I get food poisoning and throw up on her dress and then she shoots me in the leg and then… Oh no, what if it ruins our working relationship and our friendship… _

Realizing that his stressing won't bring him anywhere, he tries to calm himself down. But whatever he does, he can't get rid of the gnawing nerves. Deciding there was only one thing that would relax his mood, he clears his mind and lies more comfortably on the couch. He needs to doze off and dream of his dream-life with her…

_Pink pajamas. She was lying on their bed, paperwork spread over the sheets, wearing pink pajamas._

"_Kids are asleep." He announces, moving next to her on the bed._

"_What will we do now?"_

_She giggles as he kisses her behind her ear but playfully shoves him away. "Patrick, not now, I need to get this work done!"_

_He sits down promptly, crossing his arms and pouting. He knows she finds it adorable when he does that._

"_But I want yoooooouuu!" He whines._

"_You want me? Now? All tired and grumpy and wearing pink pajamas?"_

"_You make pink pajamas look sexy…" He growls, moving back to her neck, kissing the spot he knows makes her melt._

_And make her melt it did. "Mmmm… You're gonna get me in so much trouble!"_

"_You like trouble. Otherwise you wouldn't have married me…" She chuckled deeply, urging him on…_

"Jane, waky-waky! It's time to go!" Van Pelt's voice interrupted his blissful subconscious.

Opening his eyes reluctantly, he sat up. Why did he always have to wake up just when things start to get interesting?

"Quitting time already?"

"Yeah. Jane, is something wrong?"

"No, no… I'm fine…" His eyes darted to Lisbon's office. "Is Lisbon still in?"

"Nope, she left early. Said something about getting together with a friend… I wonder who it is."

"Yeah… Okay then. Have a nice night."

He lay back down, closing his eyes. Carefully he listened, waiting until he heard the team's footsteps fade away and the 'ping' of the elevator. Then he rushed off towards the stairs.

At 7:15 he was dressed in his best three-piece suit, sitting in his blue Citroen with a white rose in his hand. He was 45 minutes too early. But he was already sitting there across the street from the apartment, panicking about what to say to her.

_Maybe I should just drive… No, no, standing her up will probably end in death… And I would've lost my chance with her. _

He was having an internal battle with himself, deciding whether to go or not. Before he knew it, it was ten past. His eyes widened when he saw the time.

_DAMN! I'm late!_

He rushed to the door, knocking urgently.

When she opened, all the words of apology fell off his tongue.

She was wearing a pink dress. That was unexpected. Somehow he didn't expect her to wear a dress – maybe some dressy slacks and a nice blouse. But not a dress. And definitely not a _pink _one.

It was a spaghetti-strap satin one, in a darker shade. It gleamed as it hugged her curves, waving gently just above her knee.

"I… I…"

"Hi."

"Hi. I'm ten minutes late."

"Are you?"

"Yeah…" Awkwardly, he held out the rose, watching her face light up as she took it. He felt like a teenager, taking out the cheerleader that was way out of his league to prom… if that really happened in real life.

"So, are you ready?" He wore his charming smile.

"Yeah, let me just get my purse." She bounced off to go get her handbag, and he noticed she was wearing high heels.

"Weird, I'm used to you wearing your Lisbon Loafers!"

She looked down at her feet self-consciously, giggling embarrassed.

"No, no, don't be embarrassed, my dear. You look beautiful." He moved towards her, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her closer into a gentle kiss.

The gentle kiss quickly turned more intense as she responded; leaving him forgetting about the reservations he had to mentalist his way into getting.

When she broke the kiss, the need for oxygen becoming too intense, she whispered to him:

"I think we have to leave now if we still want to have a date…"

"Do we still want to have a date?"

His forwardness surprised her, and she raised her eyebrow.

"What do you think of me, Patrick? You need to woo me…."

He chuckled, and again she gave him a questioning look. "You just called me Patrick."

She blushed, the pink tint creeping up her cheeks.

Smiling at her astonishing beauty he took her hand and gently pulled her behind him to the car.

"If my lady wished to be woo-ed, than woo her I shall…"

**Next chapter is the actual date! Oh come on, you seriously didn't think I'll become nice **_**now?**_** Haha! **** Review and it'll come, dear readers.**

**Also, if you're waiting for the dreams to get to "interesting", you're waiting in vain. I'm but a teenager, so what you've read so far is the summary of how romantical my writing can get… Barely even worth a T-rating. But I "T" it anyway, just in case there are some four-year-olds that don't know the about the birds and the bees yet lurking around on .**


	8. Black

**Colourful Dreams: Black**

**Oh my word, I love you guys! I'm literally dancing on the couch with happiness over all those reviews! **** (Okay, not really, I'm home sick with the flu. If I got up from the couch, I'd probably get lightheaded and fall down to my doom…)**

**Also there is no dream in this fic (which kind of defeats the purpose)… There is however **_**black**_**berry pudding.**

**Also I have no idea what blackberry pudding is. But Google says is exists, so that's good enough for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except, apparently, all the local flu-germ… Ick!**

The restaurant seemed like it was in black and white – the dim candlelight kept things at a romantic lighting, and couples sat everywhere, men in tuxedos and women in their classic little black dresses.

This, of course, let his Lisbon in her gorgeous pink dress stand out. And not in a bad way.

Jane, noticing everything as usual, decided he made a horrible mistake choosing this restaurant. At their arrival the maître d' blatantly checked her out, his beady eyes raking down every inch of her body.

And things didn't get better as they moved to their table. Men sitting everywhere stared at her as they walked past, practically falling off their chairs to look at her. _Seriously? You don't see the man right next to her? _ Jane thanked his lucky stars he opted for the secluded table on the terrace, not wanting to deal with the prying eyes all night.

When they sat down, naturally, his mood wasn't as pleasant as before.

"Patrick, is everything okay?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah." He looked over his shoulder, wanting to see if the men were still staring at her like dogs staring at a steak.

Luckily, their table was outside and around the corner from the glass doors, so there was no way they could keep staring at her.

He visibly relaxed.

This made her raise an eyebrow questioningly. _She is a detective. And jealousy isn't exactly the most subtle emotion… Of course she noticed…_

"They're all staring at you."

"Who?"

"Everyone…" He looked down, embarrassed for his jealousy and childish behavior. What was she going think about him now? First thing he does on their date is act like a jealous teenager.

But she smiled… _Just like in my dream…_

"You're… smiling?"

"You're jealous?"

"I don't…" He caught himself. Who was he kidding? He got jealous in his dreams about her. And this was real life. He was so jealous. "Yes… Yeah, I'm jealous. But, it's not like it's without cause. You didn't notice the way they practically fell off their chairs trying to stare at your…"

She started laughing heartily. Nothing in his dreams could've prepared him for what she looked like laughing for real.

He's seen her chuckle and giggle and smile lots of times before, but that was at work. She never really let go quite like she did now. And it was beautiful.

And contagious… before he knew it he was laughing with her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful laugh?"

Her head fell, embarrassedly. "No, no, don' be embarrassed…" He stretched out and lifted her chin so she can look him in the eyes.

"You're a beautiful person, Teresa Lisbon…" She gave him another gorgeous smile.

"So I'm glad I gave you a chance."

"I'm glad too…"

They ordered their meal and the conversation kept flowing. Surprisingly, work never came up.

When the dessert menu came, Lisbon ordered blackberry pudding. This surprised him: he always pegged her as a chocolate girl.

She saw the confused look on his face when she took a blissful bite of the delicious dessert.

"What?"

"I didn't see that coming."

"Really? The great Patrick Jane didn't see my choice in dessert coming? I thought these little weird things were your specialty."

"Apparently, I don't see everything…" He smiled, leaning his fork over the table and stealing a bite of her dessert.

Her eyes widened and she leaned over to steal a bite of his crème Brule.

Before they knew it they were having a mini-food fight with their desserts, flinging it over the table with their forks.

When their ammunition ran out, they were left laughing.

Looking up at her laughing face, he noticed a black smudge on the corner of her mouth.

He leaned over to her, ignoring the confused expression that her face took.

Silently, he kissed the corner of her mouth, tasting the sour-sweet tinge of the berries.

Her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations his soft lips were causing.

When he (reluctantly) pulled away, she opened his eyes.

"What?"

He smiled, silently wondering if this was just a dream. "Let's get out of here."

She took the hand he offered and walked out behind him.

As they walked back his hand snaked around her waist, pulling her close against him. He glared at anyone looking her way.

"Stop it…" She whispered.

"I can't." He kissed her neck, making her blush.

After a car ride in comfortable silence, they reached her apartment.

She turned around at her door, opening her mouth to bid him goodnight, but her lips were suddenly covered by his.

He pressed her up against the door, kissing her passionately and running his fingers through her hair.

"P… Patrick…" She mumbled between kisses.

He didn't answer his mind on other things.

"Patrick..?"

He was still apparently deaf with desire.

"JANE!" He snapped out of it.

"Sorry! What?"

"I… I don't think we should… you know…"

Taking a step back, he realized what she meant. "I'm sorry; I guess I got a little…"

"It's okay…" Shyly she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, no it's not. I got carried away, and… I'm sorry Teresa, I really hope I didn't ruin this because I… I'd really like to see you again… like this, I mean. Outside work."

He was humiliated and she felt guilty for embarrassing him.

"Patrick." She lifted his chin with her slender fingers, mirroring what he had done in the restaurant. "I don't want this to be a one-night-thing. So I'm stopping us now. Before I get carried away as well."

She gave him a reassuring smile and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

He smiled again, knowing she was as serious as he was about this.

"Goodnight, Teresa."

She disappeared behind the door, leaving him alone outside. He leaned against her front the door, sliding down until he was sitting down and sighed contently.

**HI PEOPLES! Please stay as awesome as you are and keep reviewing! Also, I'm running out of colours… Help?**


	9. Purple

**Colourful Dreams: Purple**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, I'm so happy I could KISS you! (But I won't… that would be weird… And I'm on a computer…)**

**I'm pretty sure the dream-thing has past. So I'm not going to continue with it and rather let their budding relationship play out! Maybe, at the end, he can have a dream that tells him to buy her a ring or something… But that's future talk! Let's be "now"-people!**

**Also, at this stage of the race, because of lack of inspiration it seems most of the "colour" part of the fic is, and will remain to be, whatever Lisbon is wearing. Which I think is okay, because a lot of the fic is Jane's view on things and… you know, he thinks she's beautiful no matter what she wears… yadayada romantic fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I own the moon. No.**

After a night of peaceful sleep, Patrick Jane walked into the CBI building. He hasn't felt this refreshed in years, probably because of his raging insomnia. But last night he fell into a deep and restful sleep.

He couldn't wait to see her again. Granted, last night didn't end the way he most desired (he'd much rather have woken up entangled in her cinnamon-scented sheets than on his lone mattress back home…), but he understood why she did what she did and respected her for it.

She wouldn't have been his Lisbon if she just ran into a sexual relationship just like that.

He walked straight past the bullpen and into her office.

She was busy going through files in her filing cabinet, so into her work that she didn't notice him sneaking up behind her until his hands snaked around her waist and pulled her into him.

She gave a little jump and squealed in fright, but quickly recovered, figuring out it was him.

"Patrick, we're at work."

"I had fun last night."

A little bit of blush crept up her neck. She didn't look back at him, continuing her search for the file.

"Me too."

"I want to take you out again tonight. Or maybe stay in… I'll make you dinner. We'll rent a movie. Fall asleep on the couch…" By now he was nuzzling her neck, making it very hard for her to read the files.

"S… stop that, we're at work. It's inappropriate."

"Do you like pasta? Oh, who am I kidding, everyone likes pasta. But you haven't tasted my tagliatelle yet, it's heavenly."

She turned around sharply in her arms, her expression meaning to look intimidating, but failing to keep the smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"If I say yes, will you promise to behave while we're at work?"

"Define 'behave'."

"None of this romantic… cuddling… _stuff_." She waved her hands in front of her, unable to find a suitable word for his ministrations.

He pouted dramatically.

"Fine. No funny business. I'll come over at eight?"

"Good."

"Good." He kissed her quickly on the lips and turned away before she could yell at him.

He paced through the aisles of the DVD rental store. He only had a few more hours until the date and he wanted to get started with the meal!

Somehow, when he planned the stay-in date, he didn't imagine picking a movie to be the hard part. His natural skills at _seeing _things, usually meant that he knew these little details, like her favorite music or the type of movies she liked.

_Okay… Let's see… What's a good date movie? Something that'll make her laugh… She has such a beautiful laugh… And maybe something to get her scared… I might be a little sophomoric, but if it gets her in my arms, I'll do pretty much anything._

After what seemed to be forever, Jane paid for the movies, smiling charmingly at the blue-haired teenager behind the counter.

_Okay now! Food…_

He arrived at Lisbon's apartment at eight o' clock, on the dot this time, plastic bags in hand.

His breath hitched for a moment when he saw what she was wearing – tight, _tight,_ jeans that we're created to torture him, and a simple, bright purple sweater. The neckline of the latter scooped low at her chest, revealing just enough cleavage to not be trashy, but to still drive him insane through the remainder of the night.

"I've got food!" He announced lifting the bags.

She smiled brightly, pulling him into a sweet kiss as a greeting and leading him to her kitchen.

"So, what are we making?"

"Well, I promised to blow your mind with my fantastic tagliatelle, didn't I?"

He started pulling ingredients out of the bag.

"Now, let's get cooking!"

Lisbon had to admit that he wasn't kidding about the pasta. It was heavenly. They were cuddled up on her couch, eating the meal and watching 'Bringing Up Baby' with Katherine Hepburn. She had to admit she liked his taste of movies.

His chest was warm under her and she could hear his steady heartbeat, as if a lullaby.

It was getting late and she blamed the glass of red wine she had with dinner for making her so drowsy.

"Tired, sunshine?" She heard him say.

She could barely nod in confirmation. He shifted so that they were both lying down the length of the couch, holding her in his arms.

"Relax…"

She chuckled sleepily.

"What?"

"I'm falling asleep in your arms…"

"Yeah?"

She shrugged. "I guess I just never thought it'd happen."

He returned her chuckle. "By the way? I think I like purple most on you."

She didn't reply. She was asleep.

He kissed her hair and cuddled into the crook of her neck.

"Sweet dreams, Teresa."

**Okay, as far as dates go, I think that was some MAJOR fluffage! And now, ladies and gents…. (drum roll please…) The plot bunnies have run away. Yup, I'm outta ideas. Which is why I so desperately need YOU, the superbly awesome public, to PROVIDE me with ideas. In the form of reviews. So review. Please.**


	10. Silver

**Colourful Dreams: Silver**

**Hey guys! I'm taking advice from my super-fabulous reviewers and delving into the metallic. Okay… here goes… not that I'm not jumping off the walls for the fabulous feedback Colourful Dreams is getting… trust me I am. There are tread marks. Seriously. But I think the fic is getting a bit long. So this will probably be the third last chapter, as my planning goes. Now you may ask: Third last chapter? That isn't exactly ending soon. But it is for me. Since I, you know, have no life and instead try to update as quick as possible. (my record is 3 chaps in 2 days…) **

**But I won't leave you hanging with saddy-faces! The ending I'm planning is kick-ass fluffination! (See? I'm making words up to please you guys!)**

**Disclaimer: Although I don't own Mentalist, I'm working on patenting the word I just made up (fluffination, see above.) **

Today was turning out to be a very bad day.

It didn't start that way, though.

Other than the way his back ached, punishing him for spending the night on a couch, today started out pretty perfect.

He woke with her scent around him and her slight form in his arms…

Unfortunately, the rest of the day just went south.

They got a case. A horrible case.

The victims were Jenny and Stephen Jones. Average in every way, white picket-fence home and a three-year-old daughter named Kelly.

They were found in their kitchen, both shot close-range in the head, Kelly screaming blue murder from her crib upstairs.

Further investigation proved they were killed by drug lords – turns out the Jones' weren't as average as you'd think. The weed garden in the basement proved it.

But what made the day so horrible, was the fact that both Jenny and Stephen were only children and there were no grandparents alive. Kelly would have to go into foster care.

The entire situation was maddening and heart-breaking at the same time. And this, of course, led Jane to misbehave and anger a whole swarm of important people.

He couldn't help insulting the judge. When he heard of the situation he just sighed sympathetically and said that in situations like this it's important not to get too upset. 'Try to see the silver lining of the situation'

_Silver lining? What silver lining? A child was losing both of her parents, going into a hugely flawed system! Who knows in what horrible situations should could end up in?_

They caught the killer, but that didn't make the day any better.

Lisbon was still upset with him for pissing off half the DA, and social services were still on their way to take Kelly away.

Even Elvis wasn't blotchy and amusing enough to cheer him up.

It was quitting time, and the team started to saunter out of the bullpen, glad this horrible day is over.

Getting up from his spot on the couch, Jane walked over to Lisbon. He couldn't change Kelly's situation, but at least he could make up with Lisbon. If anyone could cheer him up after today, it was her.

When he reached her office, he stopped in the doorway, taken by the sight in front of him.

_Wow…_

Teresa was holding tiny Kelly in her arms, stroking the child's hair and singing a lullaby softly. She looked so natural taking in the role of mother, but then again why shouldn't she? She did raise her three brothers since the tender age of twelve.

Looking at the way she smiled comfortingly at the child, not showing the pain he knew she felt for her.

She notices him smiling in the doorway and smiles embaressedly.

"She was crying."

"Was she? I didn't hear her."

"She isn't anymore. You go ahead, I'm going to wait for social services to come and pick her up."

"Nah. I think I'm gonna wait with you." He walks over to her and kisses her cheek lovingly.

Then he moves to sit on the couch in her office, wanting a better view of her.

_I think I might've found my silver lining._

**I tried my best with silver. Please review. They make me so very happy!**


	11. Gold

**Colourful Dreams: Gold**

**Aw, no, I'm sorry DrEvilScetch… the idea is really cool, but it's not it… I think mine might be a little less exciting.**

**Disclaimer: Please don't make me go over this again.**

Once again he woke up with the blessed scent of cinnamon in the air. Looking down into his arms, he sees her.

She's still asleep, her head buried in his chest.

He remembers last night: The emotional goodbye to Kelly as the social services took her away. He didn't want her to be alone that night, so he drove her home. He was just going to give her a goodnight kiss. Before he knew it, they were tumbling backwards onto her bed, limbs tangling and soft sighs filling the silence of the night.

Waking up like this, he knew there was nowhere else he'd ever want to be.

Cuddling into her soft hair, he took a deep breath and went back to sleep…

_She was sitting on the beach, her hair blowing in the soft breeze._

_When she sees him, she smiles and her eyes light up._

"_Hi baby!"_

"_Hi…" He practically falls over to get to her level, pulling her into an intense kiss._

_He feels her smiling against his mouth and when they finally break she asks him, "Not that I'm complaining… but what was that for?"_

"_I missed you." Tears filled his eyes. _

_His hands went to her long blonde hair and he kissed her cheek. _

"_Karen, it's been too long."_

_Tears escaped her eyes as well._

"_Patrick, you know I love you…"_

"_I love you too… I love you so much and I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry about what I did to you, to you and Annie… I miss you so much…" His words barely made it out between sobs and he clinged to her like a child clings to his mother._

"_Patrick, I need you to listen to me. I'm here because I need to tell you something."_

_She tilts his chin up with her finger, forcing him to look her in the eyes._

"_You need to forgive yourself. You need to forgive yourself for what happened all those years ago and move on. Because the lady you got now? She's a good woman. And I know you love her…"_

_He wants to interrupt, but she silences him by putting a finger in front of his mouth._

"_And it's okay. Patrick, loving her won't mean you love me or Annie any less. You'll always have us in your heart. And there's more than enough room for her in there too."_

_She smiles, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and taking his hands in hers._

_He feels her put something in his hand. Opening his palm he sees a golden ring._

_It's not hers; it's one he's never seen before. But somehow it reminds him so much of Teresa…_

_He looks back up at her and she's gone… but in the distance he sees another figure…_

_She's sitting not too far away, looking out at the ocean. _

_He walks over to her and sits beside her. She looks over at him and smiles, leaning into his chest._

"_I missed you, where've you been?"_

_He looks down at her and suddenly all reminisces of sadness disintegrate into nothing. _

"_Getting a blessing."_

"Patrick, wake up!" She was shaking his shoulders.

"What, what? Are we late or something?" He woke with a start.

She smiles playfully.

"I was lonely…"

He chuckles once he registers that she just woke him for no real reason.

"It's Saturday, you know…" She whispers in his ear. Well, this is a whole new side of her he hasn't really seen before. He likes it. A lot.

"It is, isn't it?"

"So watcha wanna do?"

He considers it for a while. "I want to go shopping."

The answer makes her panic. "Oh no. You hated it." She buries her head in the pillows, insecurely.

"No, no, no, Teresa… I loved it, I love you… I love you so, so much…" He kisses her hair. "I just have to go get something."

"Oh… Then I'll come with you! I've got to pick up some things in town as well…"

"Teresa… this is really a purchase I have to make on my own… Tell you what. You go and run your errands… grab something for lunch… I'll go and get what I need to get and we'll come back here for lunch… maybe some dessert…" He kisses her shoulder suggestively.

She raises an eyebrow. "What's this secretive purchase you have to make… you're not stirring up trouble again, are you?"

He rolls his eyes and scowls. "Such a suspicious woman! You'll find out soon enough!"

He finds it in a tiny jewelry shop in downtown Sacramento. After a rushed morning of strip-searching every jewelry store in the area for the ring in his dream, he finally finds it.

It's so perfect. It's so absolutely her.

A simple gold band with a deep green emerald in the center. Simple, elegant, perfect.

He walks into her apartment and smells the Chinese food she picked up, nervously tapping the velvet box in his jacket pocket.

He finds her in the kitchen and greets her with a kiss.

"How were your errands?"

"My errands were fine. How was your mysterious purchase?" She's curious. He can tell.

"Let's have lunch!" He grabs the Chinese food boxes, jetting to the living room. He pulls the box out of his pocket, searching frantically for ideas around the room.

_How to do it, how to do it? Damn, there aren't any breadsticks… but that would be too cheesy anyway… Ugh, how can I ask her?_

"Patrick, what's wro…" She stops dead in her tracks when she sees the box in his hand.

"It that..?"

He looks down dumbly at the box on clear display in his palm and feels like he can hit himself. That's what he gets for panicing in the heat of the moment.

"Teresa… I know this is out of the blue… And really soon. I mean, really, really soon. Like, we've only had three dates, and… I'm not helping myself, am I? But the point is, Teresa, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my messed-up, complicated, broken life with you." He opens the lid of the box and she gasps audibly.

"Uhm… wow…"

"So what do you say?"

**HA. How mean am I, ending it right there! So mean! Review please!**


	12. Epilogue

**Colourful Dreams: Epilogue**

**Last Chapter! Thanks so much for all my fabulous reviews! I'm so grateful, it kinda makes me lightheaded…. Keep being awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own THE WORLD! Yeah right.**

Dreams are so overrated. Dreams are nothing compared to reality. And today proved it to Patrick Jane.

He had a dream about Teresa looking radiant in white. He thought she wouldn't ever look more beautiful than right there and then. (Well, until things went sour and died…)

Oh boy, was he _wrong_!

It was a beautiful sunny day, the perfect day for a wedding. The church was a small building outside town, built by a large field of flowers. It seemed like a surreally romantic setting but somehow she found it. She was good at things like that…

Because the church was so small, there weren't many guests. Really it was only Lisbon's brothers, their wives and the team. Jane even invited a few close friends from the old days, but he didn't really eep in touch with them.

Right before the ceremony, he was standing in the bathroom behind the hall, looking into the mirror.

_She said I had to move on. I love Teresa. I want to be with her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Then why do I feel so scared?_

He leaned against the basin, staring into the mirror. _Deep breath. _He splashed his face with water, trying to cool off.

He heard a knock on the door and Cho peeked out into the room.

"Jane, it's time to go in."

"Oh, right…"

He moved to go through the door, but was blocked by Cho, who was blocking his way now, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jane… Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course." He tried to move past Cho, but he blocked his way.

"Jane… If you hurt her... I'll shoot you in the face."

He nodded, only a little afraid.

When he stood there at the end of the aisle, waiting for her, a thousand thoughts flashed through his mind.

_I can't do this… This is a mistake… I should run now… Cho wouldn't catch me if I run now… She'll understand… I can't do thi…_

All thoughts left his mind when he saw her.

_Dreams are so overrated._

She wore a bright white dress, flowing down to her legs, flaring at her feet. The bodice was strapless, tight and hugged her every curve. She wore her hair up, curly strands escaping to frame her gorgeous face and she wore the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Every doubt he ever thought he might have disappeared.

He know he must look silly, gaping at her there, because her smile turns more and more amused the closer and closer she walks to him. When she reaches him she links her arm in his and smiles.

"What are you gaping at, handsome?"

"You look really… amazing. Like… wow."

"I'm glad you think so. You'll be looking at me for the rest of your life…"

They reached the end of the aisle. "I think I can live with that…" He pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey you two! Not yet!" Rigsby shouted from the crowd.

Laughing, they broke and faced the preacher.

While the preacher started the ceremony, Jane lent over to Lisbon's ear and whispered: "I love you…"

She just smiled and squeezed his hand, indicating she felt exactly the same way.

After the simple service the preacher announced that Jane may kiss his bride, and he didn't leave him waiting. When he reluctantly left her, she pulled him after her back down the aisle, the crowd cheering for them.

They got in Jane's blue Citroen (their wedding car, despite arguments from Lisbon). Waving to the cheering crowd, disappearing behind them, they drove off into the sunset.

"So what happens now?" She asks, her hand squeezing his on the gear shift.

"Now, my dear? Are you going to make me say it?"

"Meh… I'm feeling cheesy today…" She smiles.

"Did you just say 'meh'? That's _mine_!"

"Patrick."

"Right… Now we love happily ever after…" He kisses her lovingly, leaving her head spinning.

When they finally broke, her eyes were glazed over and her lips bruised. "Eyes on the road…"

"Yeah, yeah."

**I had to give a little cheeky love there! I just had to! Well, that was it! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you're amazing… but I've said that! Keep reading!**

**Zanny X**


End file.
